Ivytail (ShC)
|pastaffie = None |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Elder: |namesl = ''Unknown Ivypaw Ivytail Ivytail Ivytail |familyt = * |familyl = None Known |mentor = Rowanstar |apps = Dawnpelt |livebooks = The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Ivytail is a wiry, long furred black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm : She is now listed as an elder of ShadowClan. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Ivypaw starts her apprenticeship, and her mentor is Rowanclaw. :It is stated that she does not look pleased or proud when mentioned by Blackstar, nodding and narrowing her eyes, much unlike Breezepaw when Onestar mentioned him. Lionpaw wonders if ShadowClan cats ever show their feelings. :She participates in the daylight Gathering, challenging Hollypaw to a fight after she defeats Heatherpaw in a battle, and telling Heatherpaw that Ivypaw thinks she can beat Hollypaw, implying that she thinks highly of herself. Hollypaw is about to take the challenge when she is stopped by her mentor, Brackenfur. Ivypaw gets the first pick of the prey for ShadowClan because she does very well in her competitions. Firestar tells Blackstar that all the apprentices did well, although, Blackstar tells Ivypaw and the other ShadowClan apprentices that he knows who the real winners are. Dark River :Ivypaw does not formally appear, but is mentioned by Breezepaw, that she and Owlpaw challenged Berrypaw to a jumping contest to see who could jump the highest. After the Gathering, the apprentices go to where Ivypaw and the other apprentices were to see who won. Outcast :She receives her warrior name, Ivytail. When Lionpaw and Brambleclaw go to ShadowClan to ask Tawnypelt about coming to the mountains, Ivytail is in the patrol with Russetfur and Toadfoot that finds Lionpaw and Brambleclaw. Eclipse :When Hollypaw goes to ShadowClan for help during the WindClan invasion, Ivytail is guarding the camp. She confronts Hollypaw and questions why she has come to ShadowClan. When Hollypaw says that she needs to speak with Blackstar, Ivytail is skeptical and suspects that the ThunderClan apprentice is supposed to keep the leader distracted while ThunderClan attacks their camp. Hollypaw then loses her patience and pushes Ivytail aside while she runs for help. Ivytail follows close behind her. :Ivytail participates in the battle alongside ThunderClan against WindClan and RiverClan. :Later, she shares a mouse with Toadfoot when Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw come to ShadowClan camp with Sol. Long Shadows :She goes on a border patrol with Snaketail and Scorchpaw. When Hazeltail almost crosses the ShadowClan border while catching a squirrel, Ivytail, Snaketail, and Scorchpaw get into an argument with the ThunderClan cats. Sunrise :Ivytail is on the patrol with Owlpaw and Smokefoot that spots Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather outside of their territory visiting Sol and points them out to their Clan. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : She is now a queen. Fading Echoes :She and Kinkfur stick their heads out the nursery to see what was going on when Jayfeather and Squirrelflight come to ShadowClan to ask Littlecloud for help. Night Whispers :Ivytail is around the ShadowClan camp in Flametail's point of view. Flametail notices that her belly is beginning to swell with her first litter of kits. After the battle with ThunderClan, as she is uninjured, Flametail asks her to help him treat the cats, because of her lack of wounds and later asks her to keep an eye on Littlecloud - who appears to be ill, while he travels to the Moonpool. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *She was originally described as brown in ''The Sight. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Efeuschweif (SC)fi:Ivytail ru:Плющехвостаяnl:Klitpoot Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Elders Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters